


Many New Animals

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell glowered after he slumbered on the floor.





	Many New Animals

I never created Kara and Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered after he slumbered on the floor and Kara cuddled many new stuffed animals on her bed.

THE END


End file.
